She is my future
by DutchBoy
Summary: My first MMAD thingy. It's hard when you have to confront yourself with your past.


My first MMAD story. I know I started some CSI fics months ago blushes but I just didn't felt like writing anymore. I hope I found my brains back by writing this and will complete the CSI fics soon.

Let me know what you think of this story. It's totally nonsense, but hey thats what I do. ;)

The text used is the lyric from the song "Save you" by Emilie Autumn.

* * *

_How do I save you from a fate so sweet  
As being torn to pieces by a loving hand  
How do I save you from a voice so soft  
As that which acquiesces to your each demand  
How do I look upon the eyes I love  
And send them down this path, I know it isn't right  
How do I make you realize my love  
That there is more to fear than strangers in the night_

Albus Dumbledore looked at the slender figure lying next to him. He knew every spot of her body, every detail. He turned on his other side, not being able to sleep. Something was bothering him. Albus knew he wouldn't fall asleep and stepped out of bed. Quietly, not to awake his wife, he closed the door of the bedroom behind him.

The living room was cold and dark but a few whispered spells were enough to lit up the room with a comforting fire.

"Where did everything go wrong?" Albus thought. "When did I lose my mind? When did I decide that having a normal life was better than living a happy life?" He never second guessed his marriage but after he had seen the Daily Prophet of today, he did.

He walked towards the desk and took the paper out of the drawer. It was the only place to hide it from his wife. She was curious but she respected his privacy. Albus read the headline again. 'The past of Albus Dumbledore'. He wondered how they found out about his past, or was everything just a gossip? A wild guess?

_'Albus Dumbledore was, or is, gay and had a relationship with Gellert Grindelwald!'_

He reads the sentence over and over again. It was true, no doubt, he had loved Gellert. Two fools, thinking they could rule the world, but still they had loved each other...

With the paper in his hand, he sat down on one of the chairs near the fire.

Was his marriage a lie? A wicked way to hide how he had loved Gellert? He didn't know. "Do I love her?" Even of that he wasn't certain any more... "What was I thinking when I married her?"

The bedroom-door opened and a sleepy women walked towards Albus.

"Why aren't you in bed my dear?"

_I think you've had enough experience  
To differentiate between a heart of gold  
And what you cradle in your gentle arms  
Can you not recognize a soul already sold  
How do I save you from the things I've been  
I can't deny the past, it's written on my face  
How do I save you from the mess you're in  
When I can't make you leave this torturous embrace_

Albus gave the newspaper to his wife, who quickly read the whole article.

"They are obviously lying" Minerva said with anger. "Oh how do they dare to make such a rude imply! Nobody should say something that rude about my husband. I bet it's that Skeeter woman again."

She looked at Albus. To get an answer, an nod, anything that would tell her it wasn't true. But she didn't get any of those. Albus was just staring at the headline. She saw how he firmly grabbed the arms of his chair.

"Albus..." Minerva kneeled next to him and took his hands in hers "Is it true?"

He looked at her, pain in his deep blue eyes.

"Yes.. and no.." He smiled softly. "It is true. I loved Gellert."

Not being able to speak more he looked at Minerva, waiting for the question that would come.

"Do you love me?" She looked at him and he could feel the unrest in her soul. He felt her hands tremble. Was there a save answer?

"I... I..."

Minerva looked at him, smiling. Albus became even more confused. Not knowing what to do he grabbed her hands firmer, gazing back in her smiling eyes. For the first time he saw something he hadn't seen before. Compassion.

"Let me ask you the question again... but differently..." She hesitated for a moment. "Do you.. love me, like you... loved Gellert?"

"Yes" Albus sighed. He closed his eyes in frustration, anger and pain and bowed his head. But before his chin would have hitted his chest he felt the soft hands of Minerva lifting his head up.

"You are a silly old man Albus, but you are my silly old man." She smiled again "I can't condemn you for loving somebody in the past, and if that is a guy.. well fine. All I got to know is who you love right now."

Albus looked Minerva in the eyes, seeing her love sparkling from her face. And he knew that he loved her, he felt it. Gellert was his past, Minerva is his future.

"I love you, Minerva Dumbledore" His eyes were shining brightly again. "I love you".

He pulled her close, giving her his most passionate kiss. Minerva stroked his face with her long elegant fingers.

"Dont you ever forget that Albus"

_How do I save you  
How do I set you free  
Behind the curtain waits a darker world  
If I can't make you leave  
How can I save you from me_

* * *

Thank you for reading. You were a most generous audience. bows 


End file.
